wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Colorpeace
This is an OC. Please do not steal!!!!! Do not change anything about this page except grammar, spelling, and the like. However, don't correct anything unless you COMMENT FIRST. Colorpeace is one of my OCs, a female RainWing-MudWing hybrid that resides in the Hybrid Kingdom. Created by Qibli77. Appearance Colorpeace has all the normal attributes of a RainWing, but can only turn the colors of a MudWing. She is a bit stronger and more built for battle than an average RainWing. Normally, she has amber colors on her wing membranes, gold on her wings, MudWing-like horns, chestnut brown all the way from her snout to her tail, and dark brown and pale tan on her back legs. Her underbelly is golden brown. Her tail is not quite as prehensile as RainWings' are but is a bit thicker like MudWings'. She has green eyes, which is typical of a RainWing. Abilities Because Colorpeace is a RainWing-MudWing hybrid, she cannot shoot venom nor breathe fire, but she can shoot "fire-venom," which is like venom except it cannot kill and is very hot. Fire-venom hurts when you are hit by it and it feels like you are burning in the place where you are hit by it. Colorpeace needs to be at least slightly warm to shoot fire-venom, like MudWings need to be to breathe fire, so she can't shoot it when she's cold. Colorpeace can change colors like a RainWing, but only to the colors of a MudWing, such as amber, gold, and all shades of brown. She can only camouflage in places where the MudWing colors can camouflage such as mud pits. Colorpeace is a little smaller than an average MudWing, and a bit stronger than an average RainWing. Her tail is not prehensile but she can fly between small spaces better than the average MudWing. Family Tree (sorry, I could not figure out how to insert a real family tree in) So, first Pheasant had several eggs with an unknown MudWing, and then when their eggs hatched, one was named Egret. And (this is completely separate) Orchid had an egg with Mangrove, and their dragonet's name was Cacao. (He's a boy.) So Egret and Cacao met, and they had an egg together, which hatched out Colorpeace. But then Cacao found out about how MudWings don't build lives with their partners but with their siblings, and wanted to just be friends with Egret instead of official partners. So Egret agreed. Meanwhile, Strongwings and Fierceteeth had two eggs with each other, and one dragonet, named Silverstreak, had an egg with Cacao, which hatched Tropicwings. So here's an official list: Colorpeace's Official Family Tree Grandmothers: Pheasant, Orchid Grandfathers: Squelch, Mangrove Mother: Egret Father: Cacao Half-Sister: Tropicwings Stepmother: Silverstreak Aunts & Uncles: Clay, Umber, Reed, Marsh, Crane, several unknown MudWings (Squelch's siblings) Backstory Colorpeace's Grandparents Before we can address Colorpeace herself, we need to talk about Colorpeace's grandparents. PHEASANT & SQUELCH Pheasant, who, as you have heard, is Clay's most undeveloped sibling, went to breeding night one day when she was 11 years old and met a MudWing named Squelch. They both thought the other suitable partners, so decided to have a nest of eggs with each other. Then they both parted and never saw each other again. ORCHID & MANGROVE Orchid and Mangrove, as you know, are two RainWings that Glory knew of her time in the Rainforest Kingdom. Orchid was captured by the NightWings, and Mangrove, as her lover and partner, repeatedly saw the queen and told other dragons about her missing. When Orchid was free and the whole war business was over, Orchid and Mangrove had one egg. Colorpeace's Parents EGRET'S HATCHING First, Egret, Colorpeace's mother, hatched in her troop of MudWings. Her sisters were Mist and Swampgrass, and her brothers were Tadpole, Mosquito, and Alligator. CACAO'S HATCHING Around Egret's hatching time, Cacao hatched from Orchid and Mangrove's egg in the rainforest. EGRET AND CACAO MEET One day, Egret decided to venture off into the rainforest because she had never been there. Mist, the bigwings of Egret's family troop, was worried about her, and tried to stop her, but Egret went anyway. Once there, Cacao was one of the RainWings patrolling the Rainforest Kingdom border, and shot Egret with a sleeping dart. Egret woke up later in the RainWing village. "Where am I...." she moaned. "You're in the RainWing village," Cacao said cheerfully, materializing beside her in colors of deep brown and gold. "I'm Cacao. What were you doing in the rainforest?" "Oh, I just wanted to explore," Egret answered. "Can you take me around the village?" "Really?" Cacao asked. "I thought most MudWings wanted to stay in the Mud Kingdom. But I'll ask Queen Glory; we'll go to her Royal Pavilion." So Egret followed Cacao to the Royal Pavilion and met Queen Glory. "Hello," Queen Glory said. "What's your name, MudWing?" "Egret," Egret answered. "I wanted to see around the RainWing village, if that's okay." "That would be fine as long as Cacao goes with you," Queen Glory answered. "And please don't do anything bad or intrude on the RainWings' privacy." "I would never do that!" Egret promised. So off she and Cacao went, and by the end of the tour, they had both fallen in love with each other. When they brought this news to Queen Glory, she decided that Egret would be allowed to stay in the rainforest. Egret brought this news to Mist, who sadly allowed Egret to leave. Unlike other MudWing sibs, Egret's younger siblings did not like her very much — only Mist was sad to see her go. This was part of the reason that Egret left. Egret and Cacao lived a happy life in the rainforest, sometimes venturing out to the swamp so that Egret could spend some time in her natural home. They eventually had an egg — Colorpeace. Tropicwings After Colorpeace was grown up and went to live with the HybridWings, Egret died in her sleep. Cacao was very sad — he had been hoping to have more dragonets, but now he didn't have a mate. So he set off to go find one. STRONGWINGS AND FIERCETEETH You may have heard of these two NightWings, rebels to Queen Glory and supporters of Darkstalker. After Darkstalker was turned into Peacemaker, they both decided to go back to the rainforest and settle down. They soon had two eggs: Strongfight, named because he looks exactly like Strongwings, and Silverstreak, because of many silver scale-streaks around her body. Well, Silverstreak met Cacao and they had an egg together: Tropicwings. When Tropicwings grew up, she went to live on an island south of the Rainforest Kingdom, north of the Hybrid Kingdom. Colorpeace visits her half-sister often.Category:Dragonets Category:Hybrids Category:RainWings Category:MudWings Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Qibli77)